


The Only Place I Call Home

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane is shot by an arrow laced with poison and on his deathbed, he only asks for one thing but Abby refuses to give it to him until he lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, angst, heartbreak, enjoy.

Kane’s knees buckled as the arrow hit him in the stomach. As he fell to his knees, Kane dropped his gun and looked down at the arrow that stuck out of his stomach, blood pooling around the wound, drenching his shirt. Kane began feeling dizzy as he fell over on the ground laying sprawled out, gasping for air. Suddenly a pair of hands gripped his chest. 

“Marcus!” He heard Abby yell his name desperately, her hands cupping his face. Kane looked up seeing Abby, eyes full of tears. 

“Byrne, Bellamy, take him to medical now then take a damn search party and find who the hell shot that arrow,” Abby yelled out orders, nothing making sense. They had a truce with the Grounders so who would shoot him? Mountain men? Abby didn’t know and didn’t care, she just needed to get Kane safe. Byrne and Bellamy rushed to Kane’s side and lifted the man as delicately as they could, trying not to move the arrow causing it to puncture any organs. Abby ran to medical, Byrne and Bellamy close behind. She spotted Jackson doing inventory.

“Jackson, prep for surgery. Chancellor Kane has been shot,” Abby said, barely even looking at the medical assistant as she rushed to get herself ready. She washed her hands in alcohol as Byrne and Bellamy placed Kane’s body on the metal table, Jackson had already cut Kane’s shirt off to make the wound visible. Abby heard Kane groan in pain in-between gasps for his breath. Abby walked over to the table. 

“I’m going to remove the arrow, get a rag to hold on the wound once it’s out,” Abby instructed Jackson. Abby firmly grabbed the shaft of the arrow and began to pull out the arrow but Kane’s yells of pain stopped her. She couldn’t bear to hear him yell in pain because of her. Abby’s hands began to tremble. She couldn’t lose Kane, she couldn’t. He kept her sane, he was her friend, co chancellor. Kane had done some things Abby may not have liked in the past but she had come to terms with it, all of it. She knew lately Kane was trying to do the right thing and redeem himself for his people, for Jaha, for her. How could she just sit there while he was dying? At the same time how was she supposed to be capable of doing anything while he was dying in front of her?

“Abby?” Jackson asked, snapping Abby from her thoughts. “I’ll take over.”

“No Jackson, I can do this. I’m not leaving,” Abby insisted, assessing the wound again. 

“Abby, you’re shaking. I’m not telling you to leave, just let me take the arrow out, please,” Jackson argued. Abby looked at Kane’s face, contorted in pain. She knew Jackson was right, she couldn’t do this, not to Kane. If she couldn’t save him… If she couldn’t save him she would be killing him and she couldn’t do that. Abby wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she couldn’t save him. Abby nodded to Jackson and backed away from the table trying to control her anxiety. 

“Abby,” She heard Kane’s croaky voice call her. She looked at him in surprise, coming up beside his head. He was drenched in sweat and his eyes were half closed. He had gone pale. 

“Yes?” Abby asked. Tears ran down her face without permission. She grabbed his hand in order to stabilize herself. Kane struggled speaking.

“Can I ask you something?” Kane choked out. He closed his eyes and groaned as Jackson began pulling the arrow from his body. Abby squeezed his hand. 

“Of course Marcus,” Abby said, she pushed a damp piece of hair back from his forehead. 

“I’m going to die-,” Abby cut him off.

“Marcus, I am not going to let that happen,” Abby protested. Kane opened his eyes, tears now forming in his eyes.

“Abby,” Kane said softly. In saying that she knew he was telling her that she was going to have to let go, there was nothing she could do. “I just want one thing.”

“Anything, anything you want,” Abby said, swallowing a sob. Kane closed his eyes again as if trying to think.

“Marry me?” Kane asked opening his eyes to look at Abby. Abby’s heart stopped.

“What?” Abby asked. She was utterly confused, he must have been delusional.

“I love you Abby, and you know… I’m not a man to say that lightly. I’m sorry I never told you… but I need you to know now,” Kane said, groaning again as Jackson pulled on the arrow, three quarters of it out now. Abby was shocked at what she just heard. She couldn’t process it. “I just want to marry you before I die.”

“Marcus- I-,” Abby stuttered not knowing what to say. She looked at his face feeling… Heartbroken. Abby never thought she would ever be in this position, Marcus Kane was asking her to marry him, granted on his deathbed. Why now? Was he just delusional? Or serious? Did she want him to be serious? She did. She wanted to marry Kane but she wouldn’t, he was dying. The wound was deep and with all the different poisons they had been aware were in possession of the people of earth, Abby was sure there was poison making its way through Kane’s system. But he couldn’t die, she couldn’t watch him die. This wasn’t how it was going to end, she wasn’t going to lose him now. He said he loved her and she wouldn’t let him off that easy.

“Make me that offer again once I get you healthy,” Abby said, giving his hand another squeeze. Before Kane could reply, Abby walked over and grabbed a cloth just as Jackson got the arrow out of Kane’s body. Kane growled in pain. Abby held the cloth over the wound to prevent blood loss. 

“Jackson, go to Lincoln, he’s with Octavia, and bring him here as soon as you can,” Abby ordered. Jackson nodded and walked out of the medical tent. Abby looked down at Kane; his eyes were shut as he had probably gone unconscious, his hair damp messy, his face was pale. Abby watched his breathing, it was unsteady and shallow. She worried that he would start convulsing. With one hand Abby grabbed Kane’s wrist checking his pulse. It was quicker than it should be. Abby kept the rag firmly over the wound.

“You’re going to be fine, Marcus,” Abby muttered mostly to herself. Jackson and Lincoln entered the medical tent, Octavia trailing behind Lincoln.

“Chancellor Kane was shot by an arrow, does it look familiar?” Abby asked as Jackson held the arrow out to Lincoln. Lincoln studied the arrow for a moment.

“It looks like one of our men made it but I don’t understand, we have peace,” Abby sighed and looked back down at Kane.

“Were any of the Grounders upset with the peace between us?” Octavia spoke up. Lincoln looked off to his right as if to remember something. 

“Some of my people did not approve of the peace claiming that we were only to be betrayed by the Sky people. A group formed and they went rogue but we never thought any danger of them, until now I suppose,” Lincoln replied, shifting his glance between Abby and Kane. 

“If your people made it, was the arrow lased with poison?” Abby asked. Lincoln grabbed the arrow and sniffed it. His grim face gave Abby the answer she already knew. “Well is there an antidote?”

“Yes, but it’s back at the commander’s station which is a day trip,” Lincoln replied, “By then your chancellor could be dead.”

“No, there are some herbs about a mile from here that can slow the poison down from spreading through his system,” Octavia said. Lincoln considered this.

“If it will cure him, do it,” Abby said desperately only wanting to save Kane. 

“Alright, I will get a pack together and leave now. I hope he survives,” Lincoln offered. Abby nodded.

“Thank you,” Abby said genuinely. Lincoln glanced at Octavia before leaving the tent as almost a sign between them. 

“I will get Clarke and we will collect the herbs,” Octavia said, turning to walk out of the tent.

“If Bellamy hasn’t already left yet, take him too. I know you girls can handle yourself but with these rogues out there, it couldn’t hurt to have an extra gun with you,” Abby insisted. Octavia nodded over her shoulder before leaving the medical tent. 

“Jackson, hold the cloth, I need to keep him hydrated,” Abby ordered. Jackson nodded obediently. Abby grabbed a small cup and poured some water from a bowl on the counter for Kane. Abby gently placed one hand under his head, lifting him slightly. She poured the water into his mouth a little at a time.

“You are going to be okay,” Abby whispered softly, pressing a quick kiss to his temple, not caring if Jackson saw. Tears slipped down her face again. She was determined not to lose him, not today or tomorrow or in a week. Abby had lost Jake, she sure as hell couldn’t lose Kane now. Not when she had fallen in love with him.


	2. Chapter Two: Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is convinced to rest until Lincoln comes back but she is hesitant to leave Kane, especially with the condition he's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just filling in space and shedding some light on how Kane's injury affects Abby.

Abby had told everyone to leave, even Jackson. By the time Clarke and Octavia had come back with the herbs, Kane had started convulsing. Abby had seen convulsing in different patients but there was something terrifying in seeing convulsing with Kane. Abby sat beside Kane, their fingers intertwined as she took in every moment, as any moment could be Kane’s last. Abby sighed as she watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing finally steadying out. Kane was laid out on the metal slab that passed as an operating table, his torso bare except for the bandage wrapped around his abdomen, his face still pale and glistening with sweat. He was breaking out with a fever. 

“Mom?” Abby looked up to the entrance of the medical tent to see Clarke, and Bellamy standing behind her protectively. Abby gave them a weak smile, eyes tired and dull.

“Clarke,” Abby acknowledged her daughter’s presence. Clarke looked at her mom with eyes full of concern. 

“I think you should get some rest,” Clarke said. Abby opened her mouth to protest but Clarke cut her off.

“Mom, Lincoln won’t be back until tomorrow and you need to eat and sleep and get away from this tent,” Clarke said. Abby looked down at the man in front of her. “Bellamy and I can watch over him.”

“Clarke, I can’t leave him,” Abby protests, this time it’s Bellamy who speaks up. 

“Chancellor Griffin, Clarke and I can handle this. If you want to be able to take care of him, you are going to need to rest. Just take a couple hours and when Lincoln arrives we will come get you,” Bellamy said, Clarke giving him a thankful look. Abby sighed.  
“Please mom,” Clarke pleaded. Abby hesitated

“Okay, fine. The moment Lincoln gets back you come and get me. Kane has a fever, get a cool cloth and dab his skin. Keep him asleep, he needs his rest. Change his bandage in a couple of hours so the wound does not get infected. If anything goes wrong or he wakes up, come get me,” Abby instructed. Clarke and Bellamy nodded. Abby looked back down at Kane and squeezed his hand gently. 

“Stay alive, Marcus,” Abby whispered. She ran her other hand through his hair, trying to put it in place. Abby got up and walked to where Clarke and Bellamy were. 

“He’s going to be okay,” Clarke insisted. Abby gave her a have hearted smile before walking out of the tent, leaving Kane. Abby hadn’t noticed how dark it had gotten, a couple of hours had turned into several. Abby absently walked to the mess hall to get some food, becoming aware of the pang of hunger growing in her stomach. Abby grabbed some food, a boar that had been killed on a hunt earlier, and some water finding a seat among Raven and Sinclair who were going over the radio communication. They became quiet once Abby sat across from them, exchanging glances.

“Chancellor,” Sinclair greeted Abby. Abby looked up at their faces, full of pity.

“Sinclair, Raven,” Abby acknowledged. Abby took a drink of water.

“How is he?” Raven asked. Abby hesitated. 

“Resting. His body is reacting to the effects of the poison but the herbs Octavia and Clarke brought back are slowing it down. He should be okay overnight,” Abby said briefly. She was too tired to explain further. She took a couple bites of the boar before Sinclair spoke up.

“He will be okay, Abby,” Sinclair said. Abby didn’t reply, she had heard that too many times that day. She didn’t want to hear that Kane was going to be okay, she wanted him to be okay. Abby wanted Kane to walk through that medical tent, healthy. Abby knew that would never happen though, Kane was laying half dead.

“I mean he’s a tough so of a bitch. He didn’t survive the Grounders just to die by some poisoned arrow shot by some rogue and he sure as hell didn’t come all the way down here to die,” Raven added. Abby thought about that. Kane had always been stubborn with everything; keeping laws, protecting people, keeping himself reserved. Abby knew Kane was strong, he had climbed through a vent hotter than hell to rescue her and others, but how much longer could he keep that up and cheat death? 

“You’re right, Marcus isn’t one to give up easy,” Abby stated. “I think I’m going to go get some rest.”

“Yes, of course Chancellor,” Sinclair said as Raven gave Abby a concerned look. Abby stood up and left the table, head dizzy from exhaustion. Of course she couldn’t keep herself up all night but how was she supposed to sleep when Kane was in the medical tent dying? She should be doing something to help him but she knew Bellamy and Clarke were right, Abby couldn’t function without sleep and thus wouldn’t be able to help him. Abby ran a hand through her hair as she walked to her quarters with a million doubts rushing through her head. Kane will be fine until tomorrow Abby tried to convince herself. 

She walked into her quarters and slumped down on her cot, pulling a thin blanket over herself. Abby let tears fall as she relived the day and the pain of the thought of Kane dying. Abby dreaded sleeping at the fear of losing Kane while she slept but she also dreaded being awake for the cruel reality of the situation. Abby just laid in her cot trying to think of a good time, a happy time. Many memories came up; marrying Jake, having Clarke, being on the council, being saved at the last minute from being floated (Abby tried to forget that it was Kane’s stubbornness that put her there), receiving contact from the 100 on the ground, Kane holding Abby in his arms after he rescued her, Kane riding beside her on the way down to the ground, Kane trusting Abby with the Chancellor pin, Clarke coming to the camp, finding out that Kane was still alive with the Grounders, Kane coming back to her, making peace with the Grounders. For a while things were okay with these thought, she was okay. For a while Abby didn’t have a sinking feeling that Kane was going to die because for a while he was safe and healthy in her mind. For a while Abby slept, peacefully. That was until Bellamy rushed into the tent at some point in the night.

“Chancellor Griffin,” Bellamy said urgently as he shook her shoulder. Abby looked up in shock. “Kane is convulsing again and he’s throwing up and we can’t get him still to replace the bandage, he’s bleeding out and his skin is burning.”

And then all the doubts and fears came back to Abby, all the sinking feelings and heavy heart. Then the thought of Kane dying came back and she felt like her world had come down around her again.


End file.
